Kevin (human)/Relationships
and were closer then was with or , but were not any more then casual friends. and really never got along, and there was always some hostility when they sat together. But it was presumed they got along for the other's sake. Despite this, they wouldn't be caught alone together. and were always close. They had complete trust in each other, and could talk about anything. Despite this, due to going to different high schools, they never saw each other again after middle school. met in middle school, and always had a crush on him. But when opened up, they became a lot closer, and eventually became a couple : "Kevalice". However, their closeness does not mean they are immune to arguments, as they have broken up on two occasions. The first time, became jealous after and went for a walk together in Henry's Forest : "Kevareebah?!". The second time they broke up, had cheated on with , causing to become angry and not only break up with , but kick her out of their apartment as well : "The Break Up" When and first met in Tanzania, they had a hostile start, as thought she was kidnapping : "The Trip to Tanzania". However, as time went on, the two becamelike brother and sister : "Kevin and Jacob". They have been best friends for years, and have had many wonderful memories. Kevin is one of the two people Areebah can open up to. She completely respects Kevalice, and the two have remained best friends. However, when and broke up for a short time, and ended up dating for a short time : "Kevareebah?!". and were friends and nothing more. and were best friends. They were a couple until senior year of high school, when they broke up. After that, they remained friends for what was left of high school and now they are divided, neither one knowing where the other is. has always had a soft spot for , and really liked him. She liked him a lot more when he opened up about , and it even made a little guilty that she could not help. Despite this, and still get along great. and were always friends, but always thought she was a tad crazy. He was sad to see her go around the world with . However, what he did not expect was to come back to Sodor. And, when she did, the two, both newly single, became a couple : "The Get Together". Kevin and met once, and appear to be on good terms : "The Poetry Club". and were really close friends in middle school. Like , saw as a brother, and saw her as a sister. was the first person could open up to, and, ultimately, was the one who saved the Poetry Club from getting worse for him. The two have been close friends since this event. later became 's apprentice, and he now lets stay with him, , and in his home. has also been shown to treat like a little brother. and were close in middle school and high school, despite having an awkward start as best friends'' : "First Day of Gym". They got along from seventh to twelfth grade, and planned to be roommates in college, but never attended. So, years later, returned and tried to date after news of a potential Kevalice break up : "Jesse Returns". and ' ' always had an interesting relationship. Sometimes she treated him like a younger brother, other times she was a little too sarcastic, making feel sad. But they all in all got along. and ' ' only met once. Despite this, she likes him and they get along. ' ' and are friends. While not as close to as he is, and , still considers her a good friend and they like to talk. The two of them grew closer due to and being roommates. was the first friend ' ' had, and was the one who introduced her to her now best friends, and . Because of this, the two remained good friends for years to come. Even though and ' ' sat together at lunch for around two years, the two were never really that close. ' ' and were never that close, probably because and were friends since their childhood, and did not like for years. It also appears that he did not trust her, because he did not believe that she was redeeming herself : "Susan - Friend of Tess". But when they met again, they appeared to be friendlier. hated how ' ' only talked about herself for five years. Despite this, out of his good nature, he remained ¨friends¨ with her until ended it all. When posed as , was neutral towards her. He was not happy that she trapped him in a capsule room, but they appeared to get along in later episodes. was the first true friend ' ''' had, and they had a great relationship, as the Twins saw as the brother in the group. References